


Puppet

by TorunnSays412



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorunnSays412/pseuds/TorunnSays412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is tired of everything he has to put up with when he is dating Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet

Liam shook his head frantically, tears springing to his eyes. "I'm done, Zayn. I can't do this anymore."

Zayn was nearly shaking with anger. Liam couldn't tell whether his boyfriend wanted to throw something at him or shout at him. Maybe he wanted to do both.

"What do you mean, you're done?" Zayn repeated. "You can't be done."

"I'm sorry, Zayn." Liam was openly crying now, the tears wetting his cheeks. He wiped at them angrily. "I'm just tired of this."

"You don't love me anymore?"

"Of course I love you." Liam tried to breathe around the sob stuck in his throat, only succeeding in choking. He coughed. "But I don't know if I can handle knowing there will always be someone keeping us from fully being together."

Zayn shook his head. "I don't understand."

"I'm leaving, Zayn. And I'm not coming back."

"But...Liam- the band needs you, _I_ need you," Zayn whispered desperately. This couldn't be happening. Not to them.

"I'm sorry, Zayn, I really am. But I am not a puppet management can control - and neither can you. You made me go through all this shit with Danielle and Perrie - how do you think they felt going along with all this? Knowing that they were "dating" someone who was actually dating another guy?

"I am not a puppet. And you are not my puppet controlling guy." With his part said, Liam grabbed the bag he had tossed on the floor in his anger. "I still love you," he added as he passed Zayn on his way to the door.

He paused for a second, and Zayn thought, very briefly, that he was actually going to come back, that this was all a joke that he had thought up. Zayn thought that Liam would come back and be with him, that they could work this all out.

But no. Liam did turn back, but only to step forward and kiss Zayn's cheek.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way."

And then Liam was gone. He opened the door and disappeared from Zayn's view, out of his life, possibly forever.

It was only after the door swung shut behind him that Zayn let himself fall to his knees and cry.


End file.
